Living Through A Nightmare
by Keyblader7762
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. 'TIS EDITED. MY LAST LARXEL FOR QUITE A BIT.


**(Okay, I totally lied. I actually am starting a new story. I need to keep myself active, and I finally have the time to start writing again.)**

--Summary--

Larxel, Slight LarMar

Castle Oblivion was was nothing more than a castle of traitors. With Vexen's murder, Marluxia and Larxene plotting against the Organization, and Lexaeus and Zexion scheming against the members on the upper floors. But now a new conspiracy has risen through the mind of Marluxia, Lord of Castle Oblivion. Not only does he plan again the Superior, but now against his own ally in the making, Axel. He's plotting a murder that would somehow destroy Axel for good. Apparently he is the one getting in the way of what Marluxia wants, and it's not just the Organization...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey, whats been going on with you?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You've been acting weird lately..."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Well you're starting to hang around with Marluxia more and more. Not to mention you've been giving me the cold shoulder this past week."_

_"Well maybe I just don't wanna talk okay?!"_

_"Hey, Larx—what're you doing?!"_

_"Following orders. I'm gonna enjoy this.."_

_"WAIT—NOOO!!"_

Axel jumped up out of bed it the middle of the night, gasping for air.

"It was only...a dream..." He said to himself calmly, and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at the top bunk to see that Roxas was fast asleep with his arm dangling off the side of the bed. For a kid he actually snored pretty loud, though Axel didn't really mind. He put his hand on his face and rubbed his temples. Looking up, the eerie glow of the moon-like Kingdom Hearts protruded through the white curtains. It illuminated Axel's bare chest as he rose up from his thought. He didn't really know what that whole dream was about, but he knew it was more of a nightmare. Like one of those dreams where you can't move or scream and do nothing but wait for the horrible end that comes to it, just before you wake up. One of those dreams.

"Hey dumbass, wake up." Roxas barked as he began to bombard Axel's sleeping body with numerous soft, small pillows. Axel mumbled in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. They were dialated in the bright white lights of Axel's room combined with the creepy white-color of the walls. So Axel mumbled again and got up, his eyes open ever so slightly to see where he was going. He cautiously treaded over to his mirror, and began to fix his bed head. His hair looked like a giant bundle of flaming red through his squinted, emerald eyes.

"So what's new today, Roxy?" Axel asked Roxas, his morning voice cracking.

"Well uhh...first of all it's like two o' clock in the afternoon." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"And second, I found this at our front door this morning. I think it might be for you." Axel turned, his eyes no longer squinty, but now shining as Roxas gave him an envelope with a red lipstick mark on the front.

"Probably one of my fangirls..." Axel said happily and hastily ripped open the envelope. He read aloud, though Roxas was still reading it over his shoulder:

"_Hey Axel, _

_Marluxia says you've been picked to be on the mission with the rest of us at Castle Oblivion. He's making a big deal out of it for some reason, and he didn't let me come to tell you this in person, so thats why you got this letter. Come down here ASAP or else the Superior is gonna be ripshit at all of us. See you around :)_

_~Larxene_

"Dude, you're so lucky!" Roxas said to Axel once he finished reading.

"You're gonna get to see Sora!"

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure he won't be too happy once he meets us." Axel said with a smirk and put the letter on his bureau. "I better go make some arrangements with Mansex before I go. See you one the other side, Roxy." Axel said and waved goodbye to his best friend as he he walked backward into and opening portal.

--Meanwhile Castle Oblivion--

"This is horrible.." Marluxia, the Lord of Castle Oblvion, muttered to himself as he paced down the floors of his castle.

"How could Superior choose him out of all the other perfectly functional members of the Organization to come here? Luxord or Xaldin would have sufficed..." Marluxia's murmurs were put to a halt when a short, blue haired man confronted him out of a corridor of darkness.

"Vexen has told me to ask you were we will be keeping our prisoner." he said, and lowered his head so his blue hair strayed back onto the entire right side of his face.

"She will be kept with me on the top floor, Zexion." Marluxia said with a powerful bellow.

"Bring her up immediately."

"Yes, Marluxia." Zexion said humbly, and strolled down to the basement floors.

"Now, back to my thoughts.." Marluxia said to himself, and wandered back up to the upper floors.

"_What did I do to deserve Axel up my ass for like four months? Why him? Not only to mention that he'll completely interfere with my plans...both of them..."_

--Axel--

"You're all set to go?" Xemnas asked Axel seriously, to which the pyro nodded inreturn.

"Now while you're there, do keep in mind to stay on the lookout for any suspicious activity. I don't trust Marluxia, never have. Thats why you're going there; to serve as a double agent in case he **is **planning something. You'll reporteverything back to Saix. Now, be on your way."

And with that, Axel silently slipped into his corridor of darkness, his mind set on what will behold him at the dark Castle Oblivion.

**('Kay, I started another one, sorry if it's a bit short. THIS WILL BE MY LAST LARXEL FOR QUITE SOME TIME. I'll probably start a DemLarx or something like that. Though I was never a HUGE fan of DemLarx, I'm starting to get into it. Maybe the next one will be Namiku..or hell, maybe it doesn't even need a pairing and can just be some random crap I put together. I might not really get into any RokuNamis either because it was hard to write that last one, and I don't really like how it came out. So now what I will ask you is this:**

**If you DO write a review, please at the bottom ell me what kind of story I should start up next. I'm going to have at least 3 or 4 stories going at once, but I want you people to decide what they should be. Oh and this and Decisions count as two of the four, just to clear that out. And DO NOT ask me to write any yaoi or yuri. I don't go for that stuff, just het. Thankyuh =])**


End file.
